Fashion Blues
by Jessica Simpson
Summary: The Second Episode to My 'Sailor Stars Adventures' Series. Please R/R if you have the time. And Sorry About the spelling mistakes!


By Jessica

(Bye the way, in this episode, Tuxedo Earth (Butch) is revealed. And I know that Tuxedo Mask is the earth prince, but that doesn't exist in mine. Tuxedo Mask is the Prince of the moon!)

Make Up Fancy

__

Jedite stood before Queen Alisia,

"my queen, I have a new plan," he said. Queen Alisia grinned,

"it better be better than last times!"

Jedite nodded,

"yes Queen Be- *signs* Queen Alisia, I have realized that a lot of women humans love to wear a substance called, make up." he said. 

"yes, and what do you plan to do?" she asked. 

"well, I have invented make up where you put it on and it takes you're energy!" he said. Queen Alisia smiled,

"good, do not fail me!" jedite nodded,

"don't worry my queen, I won't fail you!" 

*********************************************************** Jesse and Molly walked down the street with starlight talking about what they liked, when molly spotted a huge sell out on make up,

"hay jesse, do you wanna go over there and see that make up sell out?" molly asked. Jesse nodded,

"I could use some new make up!" she said. They both ran up to the shop with star light following close behind. They walked in the shop, where jesse spotted a guy,

"hay! Is it just me, or is that guy magily cute??" she asked pointing to a blond headed guy *Jedite in descize* molly smiled,

"ya totally right! How hot is he!" she said. Starlight took a glimpse of him and thought to him self,

'this guy looks a lot familure to me.' 

Molly held up a bottle of red nail polish,

"what do you think of that?" she asked. Suddenly, the bland headed man walked over,

"I think it would look stunning on you," he said. Molly blushed,

"ya really think so?" she asked. He nodded,

"I know so." jesse stared at him, until starlight jumped on her shoulder,

"I have a bad feeling about this man, I think we should leave." he whispered. Jesse signed,

"if you say so, hay moll?" she said. Molly turned around,

"yaeh?"

"I'm gonna go k, I have some work to do."

"ok, see ya later jess," she said. 

"bye."

Jesse walked past Jedite, and jedite thought to him self,

'what! Why do I feel weird?' jesse looked up to him, and said to her self,

'this guy seems familiar to me.' 

Jesse and starlight walked down the street, and jesse looked over to starlight,

"what did you sence? Something bad no doubt?" she asked. He nodded,

"yes, that guy. It could be the negaforce," suddenly jesse bumped into Serena, who had Luna and artemis with her,

"luna? Artemis?" starlight asked. 

"starlight?" artemis and luna answered. Serena freaked,

"you have a talking cat??"

"you have two talking cats????" jesse asked. 

"what are you doing here starlight?" artmis asked. Starlight smiled then signed,

"looking for the Galaxy Worriers," he said. 

"have you found any?" luna asked. He nodded,

"yep, sailor star." luna and artemis looked up to jesse,

"is that her?" artemis asked. Starlight nodded,

"yep." jesse signed,

"yous are, sailor moon's cats right?" she asked. They nodded and serena stepped ford,

"I'm sailor moon, pleased to meet you again jesse!" jesse smiled,

"I'm, newly discovered sailor star!" she said. Serena smiled,

"do you wanna come, meet the other scouts?" she asked. Jesse nodded,

"ok,"*walk to Raye's temple*

"hi!" jesse said. Raye smiled,

"hi," then suddenly, an evil vibe came over her,

'I sence something about her, something strange' 

The same thing happened to jesse. She thought to her self,

'what was that thing starlight told me?'

Even know raye was getting bad vibs from her, she had to be nice, to gane some respect. 

"welcome to Cherri hill temple." she said. Just then, amy, lita and mina came over. *Luna explains that Jesse's a sailor scout*

"wow, that's way cool!" lita said. Mina smiled,

"you go to Crossroad Joniur high?" she asked. Jesse nodded,

"yeah, my family moved here last week."

Amy smiled,

"I'm amy."

"or in other words the brain of the scouts," Amara said coming over with Mechell, and tarista close behind. 

"hi" they said. Jesse gave an un sure smile,

"hi, so is this like your meeting spot?" she asked. They all nodded,

"yeah, they all meet here when we have to talk about sailor stuff." raye said. 

"or want cool free fire readings!" serena laughed. Raye hit her over the head,

"you'll be having a cool free headache if you don't shut up!" 

Serena started to cry,

"why are you so mean raye! You never give me a chance! *waaawwaaa!* Jesse signed,

"I think I'll go," she said. Mechell nodded,

"pleasure to meet you." 

"like wise, bye!" jesse left with starlight. 

Down the road, jesse turned to starlight,

"you said raye was bad? Why is mars bad?" she asked. 

"she maybe a sailor, but when I lived on the star planet with the rest, mars had always had this crazy idea of taking over, they started a war, until the negaforce kicked in, it was never finished. So keep your guard up." he said. 

"whatever," she yawned,

"how about we go bake to that make up store were molly was?" she asked. Starlight nodded,

"ok. I did sence something about molly."

"I bet you sence something about EVERY BODY don't you?" she asked. He shook his head,

"not every body, but there is really something wrong with that make up store guy." 

Jesse signed,

"what ever you say."

*********************************************************** Every one in the make up store was lieing on the ground, except molly, who was looking around with that bottel of nail polish,

"um, hello? Why's every one out of it?" suddenly a man appeared behind her,

"why aren't you out?" he asked. Molly gasped,

"am I surpose to be?"

"yes!" he placed his hand over her forhead and drained her of her energy. She fell to the floor and jedite laughed,

"now I have plenty of energy for queen be- *signs* Queen Alisia!" 

Jesse ran in, and noticed every one out of it,

"it's that hunka blondy! *notices starlight giving her a glear* and all the people are out of it!" she said sycasticly. Starlight said,

"come out here and trancform!"

"right!

STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" 

*Transformation*

She ran in and yelled out to jedite,

"I am Sailor Star! The protecter of all stars! Leader of the Galaxy Worriers! And in the name of the stars, I'll punish you!" 

Molly bearly opened one eye,

"sailor star?"

Jedite smiled,

"stars! Ha! You're as bad as that fool Nephrite! Always believing in the stars!" he said. Jesse signed,

"Nephrite?"

"yes! He was Killed by Zoicite!" he said. Jesse signed again,

"wow, talk about ryming names!"

"but because he believed in the stars, he failed! And so will you!"

"you can speak!" a voice came.

"not you!" jedite moaned. A woman with long blond hair in a low pony tail appeared,

"you were the one turned to ice!" she laughed. Jedite angered,

"piss off Zoicite!" he growled.

"fine! I'm telling Malichite on you!" she disappeared. 

"do I care!" he yelled. 

Jesse made sure she was noticed,

"any ways, this is gonna be a repeat of last time, you'll get jarded again!" she laughed. Jedite, puzzled, looked at her,

"jarded?" she signed,

"never mind……Time to get- AAHH! Molly! Jedite! What have you done?" she asked. Jedite smiled,

"drained her of her energy!" he said. Jesse growled, as jedite held his hand up,

"I call upon the powers of the negaforce, destroy this fool!" he said and a light flashed out. A large mud monster appeared in front of her,

"yuck! What is that???" she asked. He smiled evily,

"a mud monster."

"well OBEVOISLY!" she said. The mud monster closened her, and she held up her wand,

"STAR, WAND, POWER!" 

The light of stars and force hit the monster, but all it did was rebound,

"AAHH! Now I'm dead!" she said. The monster thgrough out a large compasity of mud gue on her, and she screamed,

"YUCK! GET IT OFF!!!" she yelled. The mud started to harden really fast, and sailor star gasped,

"oh no! I can't die!" 

Suddenly, a purple violet flew down and broke the hard mud.

"what?" jedite yelled. Sailor star looked up to the man who through it. He was wearing pretty much the same clothes that Tuxedo Mask wore, but he hand a earth sign on his cape. Sailor star ortamaticly asked,

"Tuxedo Earth?" The Man smiled,

"yeah," he said, in a rough voice. Sailor star suddenly thought,

'He sounds like that Guy that calls me Cry Baby, Butch!'

Jedite growled,

"I don't need trouble makers like you! Good bye Tuxedo Earth!" 

Jedite through a power ball at Tuxedo Earth, who easily shot it back. Jedite managed to block it, but left him angry and slightly scared. 

"so, do you wanna take me on like a man, or are ya too chicken?" Tuxedo Earth snered. Jedite angrily frowned,

"next time!" with that, he disappeared into a black hole. Sailor star looked up to Tuxedo Earth,

"Thank you Tuxedo Earth!" she called. He nodded,

"any time, sialor star!" With that, he disappeared. 

Molly was still half awake, when she saw the shadow of sailor star in the distance,

"sailor star?" she asked. 

"take care molly!" she said, then disappeared. Molly signed and smiled,

"I must be dreaming…"

*********************************************************** Next morning at Crossroads Joniur High, molly said to jesse,

"hay jess, you wouldn't believe the dream I had last night, they mentioned nephrite…" 

Jesse nodded,

"yep, HU???? *thinks: Nephrite of the nedaforce, who ever that is???*

Who is he molly?" she asked. Molly signed,

"I'll tell you later…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End Of Episode Two


End file.
